Insert Happy Birthday, Society Style here
by RedemptionWarrior
Summary: It's Kyle's birthday and several members of the Society give him a surprise party to celebrate...however, a single bet makes lots of trouble for the birthday boy.


**Author's note:** I know that this is belated, but I didn't have a good enough idea to make this before my birthday had come and gone. Sorry it's so late.

**Insert Happy Birthday, Society Style Here**

It was a rather quiet day for the Society. While their normal antics continued, there were very few Sue alerts. However, one Agent had a reason not to be quiet, though he didn't use it. For it was the birthday of Agent Kyle. Other than going up to Rhia and asking for a personal-sized chocolate cake to be delivered, he mostly stayed in his room while playing soft and calming music. Of course, Rhia had asked what the cake was for and Kyle told her that his birthday was that day.

Anyway, Kyle's relaxing to the music in his room when his com unit went off. He paused the music and pulled the com unit out of his Astral Vault.

"Hello?" Was his irritated greeting.

"Did I interrupt your music again?" Adrian's voice came through the device.

"Yeah...New mission?" Kyle's tone calmed down at the thought of going to a fandom.

"Shouldn't take too long, just a low level Sue."

"Low level? I know I need to go on more missions, but you guys usually give me heavy stuff."

"Are you complaining?" The questioning tone was rather poignant.

"Of course not! I'll be there shortly."

"There's currently a betting pool to see how fast Kyle finishes this," Michael spoke to the other leaders, "Majority seems to think that it'll only be half an hour for him to get back...at latest."

"Considering the level of Sue, that's not even a gamble. Which means we've got very little time to get everything done." Tash commented.

"Don't worry. Since we started shortly after Rhia told us, even half an hour will be plenty of time. The mission was just to ensure he wouldn't accidently spoil the surprise." Adrian mentioned. Indeed, everything they needed for this surprise birthday party was ready. All they had to do was set it up.

Soon enough, Kyle returned from the mission, carrying a hogtied Sue, one Tiffany Maddock Springtime Fresh. While he did notice that only some newbie Agents were in the monitor room, he shrugged it off as he got one to take the Sue to a holding cells. With that out of the way, Kyle began thinking about what he wanted to do next.

"What to do..." He thought out loud. "Eh, it's not like I have anything planned for today. Might as well just get a good book to read and relax back in my room."

He had been to the Commons often enough to know several books there that he liked, so he figured he'd swing by there to get one. It was to his surprise and confusion that the light was off. However, once he stepped a few feet into the room, all the lights came on and every Society member present shouted, "SURPRISE!"

It was a surprise for Kyle, alright. Several Agents wondered if his brain had shut down while he stood there looking flabbergasted. After a minute or so, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and asked.

"What the heck's all this?" Throughout the Commons were Happy Birthday banners and balloons, while the majority stood around an impressively sized birthday cake.

"I mentioned that it was your birthday to Micheal and Tash and they decided to make it a party." Rhia spoke up. Kyle blinked and looked stunned, almost like a birthday party was a foreign concept.

"A birthday party? For me?"

"You've never had one before?" Marcus asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Well, not in this kind of fashion. My family would usually just have a dinner chosen by the birthday person and sometimes a cake."

"SOMETIMES A CAKE?" A majority of the people present shouted that one.

"That's how it was at times," Kyle replied with a shrug. "It was still a family celebration and that was good enough."

"Then we'll just have to make this one better!" Claire exclaimed happily.

Kyle gave a small smile, "It already is."

Several minutes later, the cake was gone and the Agents started the biggest part of usual birthday parties. That is, the party games! Sure, everyone could have gone their seperate ways after the cake was finished, but that would be a rather boring end to this story...Hey, I'm the narrator. I can break the Fourth Wall anytime I want!

Anyway, some of the games set up included various board games, Multiplayer shooters and DDR variants. While I could say who was playing what, that'd be mostly needless details to this story. Though, there was Phoenixia conscripting people to play twister with her while trying to convince someone to handle the spinner.

During a pause in getting his butt kicked at Halo, Kyle was approached by Tyler, who was carrying a plate of cookies. The short, omnivorous Agent apparently had a bet he wanted to make with the birthday boy.

"I'll give you these chocolate chip cookies I stole from one of Adrian's hiding places if you take a swig of Firebrand Whiskey."

Kyle gave the shorter Agent an appraising look before saying, "I'll take that bet. Just be ready to pay up, I don't like being swindled out of anything."

Walking over to Ben, who was also taking a break from tearing it up at Guitar Hero, the birthday Agent asked for some of the Firebrand Whiskey. When Kyle told the Metal obsessed agent about the bet, the metalhead shrugged before taking the flask from his hip and handing it to his fellow. Adrian, having gotten away from Phoenixia's Twister draft, had watched Tyler make the bet with Kyle and the subsequent walk over to Ben. However, once he saw Ben give Kyle the flask of Firebrand Whiskey, his eyes went wide before running over to stop it while shouting.

"Don't let him drink any!" Unfortunately, everyone who heard Adrian just looked up confused while he was unable to reach Kyle before he took a drink. The birthday Agent calmly closed the flask and returned it to Ben before starting to walk back to claim his prize. About halfway, however, the iced tea took effect.

"Hot...HOT, I feel TOO HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT! HOTHOTHOTHOT!" Kyle's face was full of surprise and pain as the air around him burst into flames, coating him like an aura. All at once, most of the Agents that noticed what was happening immediate started running around in a panic while others got fire hoses from somewhere and started spraying Kyle. While it helped put out some of the fire, most of the water just turned into steam.

Adrian watched and sighed before taking a deep breath and shouted, "CALM DOWN!"

All the panicing Agents ground to a halt while a record scratch indicated that everything mostly paused. After taking another deep breath, Adrian continued.

"Since I'm the only one here who figured out what's going on, I'm going to say that we'll just have to wait for Kyle to stop making that fire." When some of the Society started wondering out loud about why they have to wait, Adrian continued, "Kyle drank some of Ben's Firebrand Whiskey and until the sugar's been exhausted, he's going to continue producing more of those flames. Thus, why we have to wait."

"But isn't it hurting him?" Claire asked with some worry in her voice. Phoenixia was the one who answered.

"Only as much as his usual abilities do...he was more surprised by the amount of energy that flooded him."

After a moment of silence for everyone to figure out what to do now that the birthday boy was almost literally on fire, Inara stepped closer to Kyle and asked.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Kyle didn't answer right away, his head was lowered so his eyes couldn't be seen. However, in the relative quiet of the room, a song started playing. A woman singing opera could be heard, followed by a piano adding a swift rhythm. As it progressed to include a man rapping, several Agents present exclaimed at once.

"This is Libera Me from Hell! Where is it coming from?" Immediately, Adrian, Phoenixia and Tash pointed at Kyle. He lifted his head and everyone could see that he somehow got a pair of sharp looking sunglasses.

"Of course I'm alright! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" The flames surrounding him began spiralling, becoming like a cone. Kyle pointed upwards as he continued. "Mine is the drill that will pierce the Heavens!"

Many Agents were flabbergasted at Kyle acting like that. Christoph recovered first and then asked.

"Why is Lord Kyle acting like Kamina and Simon from Gurren Lagann?" While some of the Agents were still flabbergasted, others that have recovered looked at the ninja as they had no idea who those guys were. Phoenixia stepped up to give her theory.

"While I'm not too sure, I think all of the excess energy inside him has made Kyle hotblooded." Suddenly, a door burst open to reveal Shirley, who looked livid.

"Your kidneys are mine, 'birthday boy'," The mad stick spat.

"Bring it on, you overgrown toothpick! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!" The blazing Agent launched himself like he was shot out of a gun. Shirley snarled.

"I'm feasting on your entrails for that one!" The Cliche Stick launched herself equally. However, as she got close to him, she came into contact with the constantly generating fire and got burned before getting a faceful of Kyle's boots.

"Shirley was BURNED?" Ben shouted in disbelief. Apparently in response, the flames around Kyle compressed around his mission suit and hair. When it stopped, he looked like a fiery cosplay of M. Bison.

"OF COURSE!" Several of the Agents present just fell over like they were in an anime. Shirley seemed to recover quickly after that and the two continued fighting. From various nooks and crannies, the Little Plastic Marine Corp started swarming to assist Kyle in his fight against the Cliche Stick.

"Our ally is in battle against Shirley! We are to provide covering fire!" The Agents present for the party watched the ensuing battle between the currently Hotblooded birthday boy, several hundreds of tiny plastic army men and a violent mobile stick. At this point, it's all crazy...and then Leonard joined the fray. Thankfully, the LPMC were able to keep him from getting close to Kyle and Shirley so he wouldn't get caught in the flames.

The fight dragged on for several minutes, many Agents fled to avoid getting caught up in the carnage. The ones who stayed to watch saw the final blow strike. Kyle, covered in scratches and gashes, compacted all of his flames around his hand for one last attack.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Shirley, her singes the only things indicating her injuries, snarled incoherently as he spoke. In what would be the deciding blow of the battle, she charged with claws held high and her fangs gaping with intent to tearing the Agent limb from limb.

"ERUPTING! BURNING!" Kyle charged as well, his immolating hand pulled back for a thrust. "FINGER!"

As the two forces crashed against one another, a blinding flash flared up. The roar of energy almost drowned out the words that brought about the climactic finale.

"HEAT...END!" Like several of Ben's nukes going off at once, an explosion enveloped the watching Agents. When the smoked cleared and the dust settled, the results were evident. Shirley had been blown clear through several walls and Kyle was now unconscious on the floor.

Adrian had a Heroic BSoD at the damage done during the battle while the remaining leaders were trying to determine the punishment for everyone involved.

By the time Kyle woke up, he had been moved to the medical ward with his gashes bandaged. He was alone and utterly confused. Then the memories of his fight with Shirley returned to him.

"...Mental note, no drinking Firebrand Whiskey in the Library." He was pleased to note that he had no problems speaking, unlike other times he ended up in the medical ward. However, one memory surfaced and that caused Kyle to bellow loud enough for several Agents to jump when they were in rooms far away.

"TYLER, YOU NEVER GAVE ME THOSE COOKIES!"


End file.
